This invention relates generally to cooking equipment and deals more particularly with an improved forced air convection oven and a method of cooking food.
The various advantages of forced air convection ovens are well known, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,582 to Hurko et al. Among the most significant benefits of this type of oven is the reduced cooking time and the accompanying decrease in power consumption which results from the forced circulation of air within the oven. This benefit has teken on increased importance in recent years due to the well known problems relating to energy supplies.
Convection ovens such as that shown in the Hurko et al patent employ a fan to pass air across an electrical heating element and then into the oven compartment that contains the food which is to be cooked. In the past, one of the major problems with this type of cooking operation has been to heat the oven compartment in a uniform manner. Existing ovens typically have a simple air distribution pattern which fails to take into account the shape of the heating element, its proximity to the fan, and other factors associated with the geometry of the oven. As a result, the cooking compartment is heated unevenly and the food is not always cooked in a uniform manner. An uneven temperature distribution within the oven also causes the development of "hot spots" which can pose a serious safety problem and which further detract from the effectiveness of the oven. Additional safety problems result from the accessibility of the extremely hot area in the vicinity of the heating element which can inadvertently be contacted by the hands to cause severe burns.
Grease and other undesirable materials are generally circulated throughout the cooking chambers of existing convection ovens. This not only has an adverse effect on the cooking operation but also greatly increases the difficulty involved in cleaning the oven. In particular, the fan and the heating element are exposed to grease and the like which tends to collect in inaccessible areas of the oven which are difficult if not impossible to clean thoroughly. Furthermore, the physical appearance of existing convection ovens suffers from the presence of unsightly hinges and other compartments.
The present invention has as its primary goal the provision of an improved convection oven which overcomes the aforementioned problems.
More specifically, it is an important object of the invention to provide a forced air convection oven and cooking method which achieves substantially uniform heating of the cooking compartment. Particularly significant in this respect are the non-uniform size and non-symmetrical pattern of the discharge openings in the diffuser panel. The discharge openings are arranged to take full advantage of the oven geometry and the configuration of the heating element and its spacing relative to the fan blades and other oven components.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a convection oven having a closed air circulation system. Outside air is not drawn into the oven during operation, and its efficiency is increased accordingly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a convection oven wherein the heating element and fan are contained in a separate air chamber which is located above the cooking compartment and which is physically isolated therefrom. Consequently, there is no danger of the hottest portion of the oven being contacted inadvertently by the consumer.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a convection oven which prevents grease and the like from circulating throughout the cooking chamber. A removable filter element collects the grease and prevents it from soiling the fan, heating element, and other components of the oven.
A further object of the invention is to provide in a convection oven of the character described, a unique hinge arrangement for the oven door which enhances the appearance of the oven without adversely affecting proper functioning of the door.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a convection oven of the character described wherein the oven door has a unique double pane construction which affords good insulation and structural strength while permitting observation of the oven contents.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a convection oven of the character described which is simple and economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.
Other and further objects of the invention together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.